


lagumu

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Idol!AU, M/M, lowercases
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: sekian tahun berlalu, dan kei masih jatuh cinta pada suaa yang sama.





	lagumu

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate  
> no profit gained.

terkadang dunia suka berbuat curang dengan caranya sendiri. seperti malam yang selalu mencuri cahaya; tanpa tanda tapi selalu begitu konstan. atau, seperti angin yang selalu menculik daun sebelum dia sempat bertemu dengan tanah. 

  
atau, seperti lagu-lagu shoyou yang selalu mendapat tempat teratas di playlist lagu kei.  
tanpa shoyou minta, tanpa kei mau. salahkan suara shoyou yang terlalu adiktif. suara itu ... bagaimana kei mendeskripsikannya? dia membawa nyawa pada setiap lagunya. membuat kei bangun ketika dia memang harus bangkit. dan adakalanya, menenangkannya di saat dia menginginkannya. 

kei bahkan sudah terlena dengan suara shoyou, jauh, jauh sebelum pria kecil itu menginjakkan kakinya di dapur rekaman profesional. meniti karir menjadi seorang idol di industri hiburan (kei sempat menertawakannya dulu). 

  
kei masih ingat, hari pertama pelajaran musik di sekolah dasar, dan shoyou kecil mulai menyanyikan twinkle twinkle little star dengan wajah cerah di depan kelas.  
hari itu, kei melupakan headphone-nya.  
.  
sekian tahun berlalu, dan kei masih jatuh cinta pada suara yang sama.  
.  
"kei, lagi dengerin apa?"  
"lagumu."  
.  
oh, lihat. udang itu memerah.


End file.
